Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2015
42e Festival international du film de La Rochelle , du 27 juin au 6 juillet 2014 à La Rochelle. Photos Photos d'ambiance HOMMAGES OLIVIER ASSAYAS (France) ; en dix films * 1986 : Désordre * 1991 : * 1994 : L'Eau froide (Version cinéma du téléfilm réalisé pour Arte La Page blanche dans la série Tous les garçons et les filles de leur âge) * 1996 : * 1997 : HHH un portrait de Hou Hsiao-hsien, de la série documentaire Cinéastes de notre temps * 1998 : Fin août, début septembre * 2000 : Les Destinées sentimentales * 2008 : * 2010 : Le Prix du Chacal ou Carlos (titre à la télévision) * 2014 : MARCO BELLOCCHIO (Italie) ; en quinze films * 1965 : Les Poings dans les poches (Pugni in tasca) * 1967 : La Chine est proche (La Cina è vicina) * 1975 : Fous à délier (Matti da slegare) * 1980 : Vacanze in Val Trebbia * 1982 : Les Yeux, la bouche (Gli Occhi, la bocca) * 1984 : Henri IV, le roi fou (Enrico IV) * 1992 : L'Uomo dal fiore in bocca (TV) * 1994 : Rêve de papillon (Il Sogno della farfalla) * 1995 : Sogni infranti (documentaire * 1997 : Le Prince de Hombourg '' (''Il Principe di Homburg) * 2002 : Le Sourire de ma mère (L'Ora di religione - Il sorriso di mia madre) * 2003 : Buongiorno, Notte * 2003 : Addio del passato (documentaire) * 2006 : Le Metteur en scène de mariages (Il Regista di matrimoni) * 2009 : (sélection officielle du Festival de Cannes 2009) * 2012 : La Belle Endormie (Bella adormentata) HOU HSIAO-HSIEN (Taïwan) Monsieur Hou, immense cinéaste taïwanais qui a tourné chez lui, en Chine, au Japon ou en France sans jamais rien renier de son enfance lumineuse, de sa jeunesse rebelle ni de l’intérêt constant, attentif et aimant qu’il porte à son île et au cinéma. *Les Garçons de Fengkuei (1983) *Un été chez grand-père (1984) *Un temps pour vivre, un temps pour mourir (1985) *Poussière dans le vent (1986) *La Cité des douleurs (1989) *Le Maître de marionnettes (1993) *Goodbye South, Goodbye (1996) *Les Fleurs de Shanghai (1998) *Millenium Mambo (2001) *Café Lumière (2003) *Three Times (2005) *Le Voyage du ballon rouge (2008) *Flowers of Taipei: Taiwan New Cinema (2014, doc) Chinlin Hsieh *2015 The Assassin (avant première) FAMILLE MAKHMALBAF (Iran) Daddy’s School, documentaire tourné en 2014, dresse le portrait de groupe de Mohsen (le père) enseignant poétiquement le cinéma à Marzieh (sa compagne), Samira (sa fille aînée), Hana (la cadette) et Maysam (le fils) qui fonderont plus tard la productive "Makhmalbaf Film House". Cette "maison" est devenue une caravane par la force des choses mais partout où elle se trouve fleurissent des films sensibles et étonnants. Mohsen Makhmalbaf *Le Cycliste (1989) *Le Temps de l'amour (1991) *Salaam Cinema (1995) *Un instant d'innocence (1996) *Le Silence (1998) *Kandahar (2001) *The Gardener (2012, doc) *Le Président (2014) Samira Makhmalbaf *1997 La Pomme *2000 Le Tableau noir *2003 À cinq heures de l'après-midi Hana Makhmalbaf *Joy of Madness (2003, doc) *Le Cahier (2007) Maysam Makhmalbaf *Comment Samira a fait Le Tableau Noir (2000, doc) Marziyeh Meshkiny *Le Jour où je suis devenue femme (2000) *Chiens égarés (2004) Et aussi : *Daddy's School (2014, doc) Hassan Solhjou *Close-up (1990) Abbas Kiarostami DÉCOUVERTE LA GÉORGIE D'AUJOURD'HUI *Street Days (2010, inédit) Levan Koguashvili *Blind Dates (2013, inédit) Levan Koguashvili *L'Autre rive (2010) George Ovashvili *La Terre éphémère (2014) George Ovashvili *Eka et Natia, Chronique d'une jeunesse géorgienne (2013) Nana Ekvtimishvili, Simon Gross *Keep Smiling (2013) Rusudan Chkonia *Brides (2014, inédit) Tinatin Kajrishvili *Notre enfance à Tbilissi (2014) Teona et Thierry Grenade *Mandarines (2014, avant-première) Zaza Urushadze *Line of Credit (2014, inédit) Salomé Alexi RÉTROSPECTIVES LUCHINO VISCONTI (1906-1976) ; l'intégrale des longs métrages, 14 films * 1943 : (Ossessione) d'après le roman de James Cain Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois * 1950 : La terre tremble (La Terra trema) d'après le roman de Giovanni Verga Les Malavoglia * 1951 : Bellissima * 1953 : * 1957 : Nuits blanches (Le notti bianche) d'après le roman homonyme de Dostoïevski * 1960 : (Rocco e i suoi fratelli) * 1963 : (Il Gattopardo) d'après le roman homonyme de Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa * 1965 : Sandra (Vaghe stelle dell'Orsa) * 1967 : L'Étranger (Lo straniero), d'après le roman homonyme d'Albert Camus * 1969 : Les Damnés (La Caduta degli Dei) * 1971 : ''(''Morte a Venezia), d'après la nouvelle homonyme de Thomas Mann * 1972 : Ludwig ou le Crépuscule des dieux (Ludwig) * 1974 : Violence et Passion (Gruppo di famiglia in un interno) * 1976 : L'Innocent (L'Innocente), adapté du roman homonyme de Gabriele D'Annunzio Et deux documentaires : *Luchino Visconti, un portrait (1999, doc) Carlo Lizzani *Luchino Visconti, le chemin de la Recherche (2006, doc) Giorgi Treves RÉTROSPECTIVES (suite) (1873-1925) ET MUSIDORA (1889-1957) Les feuilletons : *Fantômas (1913, 5 épisodes, version restaurée) Louis Feuillade *'' '' (1916, 10 épisodes, version restaurée) Louis Feuillade avec Musidora *'' '' - Les souterrains du château rouge (1917, épisode n°8) Louis Feuillade avec Musidora *Tih-Minh (1918, 12 épisodes) Louis Feuillade 2 longs métrages : *Vendémiaire (1918) Louis Feuillade *Pierrot Pierrette (1924) Louis Feuillade 4 courts métrages : *La bous bous mie (1908) Louis Feuillade *La légende de la fileuse (1908) Louis Feuillade *Bout de Zan vole un éléphant (1913) Louis Feuillade *Lagourdette, gentleman cambrioleur (1916) Louis Feuillade avec Musidora 2 longs métrages réalisés par Musidora et un documentaire : *Soleil et Ombre (1922) Musidora, Jacques Lasseyne *La Tierra de los Toros (1924) Musidora *Musidora, la dixième muse (2013, doc) Patrick Cazals ALEXANDER MACKENDRICK (1912-1993) *Whisky à gogo (1949) *L'Homme au complet blanc (1951) *Mandy (1952) *The Maggie (1954) *'' '' (1955) *Le Grand Chantage (1957) *Cyclone à la Jamaïque (1965) LES TRÉSORS DES STUDIOS D'ART DE SHANGHAI *Le coq chante à minuit (1964, court métrage) You Lei *Le Journal de Xiao Lin (1965, court métrage) Hu Jinqing *Rêves de singe, les studios d'art de Shanghaï (2006, doc) Marie-Claire Kuo Quiquemelle, Julien Gaurichon D'HIER À AUJOURD'HUI *Cauchemars et superstitions (1919) Victor Fleming - Retour de flamme avec Serge Bromberg *'' '' (1949) Carol Reed *Les Innocents (1961) Jack Clayton *''Les Oiseaux'' (1963) Alfred Hitchcock *A Touch of Zen (1969) King Hu *Trafic (1971) Jacques Tati *L'Audience (1971) Marco Ferreri *La Cité des dangers (1975) Robert Aldrich *Le Convoi de la peur (1977) *Spetters (1980) Paul Verhoeven *Rambo (1982) Ted Kotcheff *L'Usure du temps (1982) Alan Parker *Jag Mandir (1991) Werner Herzog *Y aura-t-il de la neige à Noël ? (1996) Sandrine Veysset ICI ET AILLEURS *45 ans (Grande-Bretagne, 2015) Andrew Haigh *Amnesia (Suisse/France, 2015) Barbet Schroeder *Around the world in 50 concerts (Pays-Bas, 2014, doc) Heddy Honigmann *At Home (Grèce/Allemagne, 2014) Athanasios Karanikolas *Le Bouton de nacre (Espagne/Chili/France, 2015, doc) Patricio Guzman - PRIX DU SCÉNARIO FESTIVAL DE BERLIN *Le Caravage (France, 2015) Alain Cavalier - PREMIÈRE MONDIALE *Cemetery of Splendour (GB/Thaïlande/Allemagne/France) Apichatpong Weerasethakul *Chorus (Québec/Canada, 2015) François Delisle *El Club (Chili, 2014) Pablo Larrain - GRAND PRIX DU JURY FESTIVAL DE BERLIN *Cosmodrama (France, 2015) Philippe Fernandez *Des Apaches (France, 2015) Nassim Amaouche - PREMIÈRE MONDIALE *Les Deux amis (France, 2015) Louis Garrel *Don't think I've forgotten : Cambodia's last rock and roll (USA/Cambodge/France, 2014, doc) John Pirozzi *L'Etage du dessous (Roumanie/ Allemagne/France/Suède) Radu Muntean *Fatima (France/Québec-Canada) Philippe Faucon *Le Fils de Saul (Hongrie, 2015) Laszlo Nemes - GRAND PRIX DU JURY FESTIVAL DE CANNES *Forever (Grèce, 2014) Margarita Manda *Fui banquero (France, 2014) Patrick et Emilie Grandperret *The Grief of Others (USA, 2014) Patrick Wang *Koza (République Slovaque/ République tchèque, 2015) Ivan Ostrochovský *La Leçon (Bulgarie/Grèce, 2014) Kristina Grozeva, Petar Valchanov *Le Lendemain (Pologne/Suède/France, 2015) Magnus von Horn *Le Météore (Québec/Canada, 2013) François Delisle *Mia Madre (Italie/France) Nanni Moretti *Les Mille et une nuits - volume 1, l'inquiet (Portugal/France/Allemagne/Suisse) Miguel Gomes *Les Mille et une nuits - volume 2, le désolé (Portugal/France/Allemagne/Suisse) Miguel Gomes *Les Mille et une nuits - volume 3, l'enchanté (Portugal/France/Allemagne/Suisse) Miguel Gomes *The Monk (République tchèque/Birmanie, 2014) The Maw Naing *Mountains May Depart (Japon, 2015) Jia Zhang-ke *My Name is Salt (Inde, 2015, doc) Farida Pacha *Les Nuits blanches du facteur (Russie, 2014) Andreï Kontchalovski - LION D'ARGENT FESTIVAL DE VENISE *Notre petite soeur (Japon, 2015) Kore-eda Hirokazu *The Other Side (Italie/France, 2015) Roberto Minervini *Peace to Us in Our Dreams (Lituanie/France, 2015) Sharunas Bartas *Plus fort que les bombes (Norvège/France/Danemark) Joachim Trier *Pursuit of Loneliness (USA, 2012) Laurence Thrush *Rabo de Peixe (Portugal, 2015, doc) Joaquim Pinto, Nuno Leonel *The Reaper (Croatie/Slovénie, 2014) Zvonimir Juric *Soleil de Plomb (Croatie/Slovénie/Serbie, 2015) Dalibor Matanic - PRIX DU JURY UN CERTAIN REGARD *Le Tout Nouveau Testament (Belgique/France/Luxembourg, 2015) Jaco Van Dormael *Le Trésor (Roumanie/France, 2015) Corneliu Porumboiu *Tsamo (Finlande, 2014) Anastasia Lapsui, Markku Lehmuskallio *Une jeunesse allemande (Allemagne/France/Suisse, 2015, doc) Jean-Gabriel Périot *Until I Lose My Breath (Turquie/Allemagne, 2015) Emine Emel Balci *La Vallée (Allemagne/Liban/France, 2014) Ghassan Salhab *La Vie de Jean-Marie (Pays-Bas, 2015) Peter van Houten Courts métrages et divers *A poings fermés (France) Jean-Jacques Kahn, Franck Van Leeuwen *Cambodia 2099 (France) Davy Chou *La nuit tombée (France) Gaël Lépingle *Le Cri du Milan Noir (France) François Perlier *Mister H (Brésil/France) Bernard Payen En partenariat avec CREADOC - Filière de l’Université de Poitiers dédiée aux auteurs et aux réalisateurs spécialisée dans l’écriture de création et la réalisation documentaire : *Les petites ruines (France) Anne-Line Drocourt, Rosalie Benevello, Robin Courtel *Tournée (France) Tom Crebassa, Cynthia Calvi *Tu restes assis (France) Xia Tong Xu, Ambre Chatelain, Ramsham Rasia Le Festival à l'année - Tournages 2015 : *Le Saphir de Saint-Louis (Espagne/France) José Luis Guerìn *Le Corps de la ville (France) Nicolas Habas *Correspondances (France) Vincent Lapize *Dans mon quartier, il y a un homme qui danse sans musique (France) François Perlier *Psilocybe (France) Pascal-Alex Vincent MUSIQUE ET CINÉMA *Leçon de musique avec Jean-Claude Petit, dimanche 28 juin à 10h. *Concert de l’Orchestre Colonne dirigé par Laurent Petitgirard sur une séquence du Hussard sur le toit, en présence de Jean-Paul Rappeneau et Jean-Claude Petit, dimanche 28 juin à 16h. *Création ciné-concert de Serge Forever sur des courts métrages de Louis Feuillade, suivie d’un concert psyché pop du quintet Aquaserge et d’un concert de Jozef Van Wissem, luthiste baroque, compositeur de Only Lovers Left Alive de Jim Jarmusch, samedi 27 juin à 22h. NUIT BLANCHE JOHN CARPENTER *The Thing (1982) *Fog (1980) *New York 1997 (1981) 2015